


You Could Release Me

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Sappho Prompt Table Challenge [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, POV Wanda, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Wanda is about to doze off to the rhythm of Gamora’s breathing, Gamora says, “Could you take it all away?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Release Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW [femslashficlets](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/787.html) Sappho Challenge prompt: 
> 
> _...among mortal women, know this_  
> ...from every care  
> ...you could release me 

When the Guardians fall to earth, there’s cause for celebration. Though Wanda understands this, understands how amazing it is for worlds to meet and join together, she’s still rubbed raw at the edges, flayed with pain at the spots where she was once so permanently connected to her brother.

So, while the Avengers new and old drink with the newcomers, all Wanda wants to do is curl up in bed and sleep for days. In lieu of being alone with her pain, she takes the only other woman in the room who looks just as miserable and extends the invitation.

“You’re a quiet one,” the woman says—Gamora is her name. A pretty name, if an odd one. She’s got skin the color of fresh-cut grass and long red hair that fans out against Wanda’s pillow. Though Wanda does not make a habit of spending time at Stark Tower, the skyscraper is perfect for sneaking away and finding privacy.

Wanda does not respond. She just curls in closer to Gamora’s side, one leg still thrown over Gamora’s waist. Their lovemaking was pleasant and sweet. Sex was the same, no matter what planet one hailed from, and both women were too tired for little more than shared closeness and breath. Wanda liked sharing a bed with someone again.

“I’ve heard of you,” Gamora says, brushing Wanda’s hair back from her forehead. She stares up at the ceiling. “From Peter, our Terran member. He says you know the minds of others like your own.”

“He has a big mouth,” Wanda says sourly. “I don’t know your mind, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I’m not.” Gamora doesn’t say anything for a while, just cards her fingers through Wanda’s hair, heart beating slow and steady under Wanda’s cheek. Just as Wanda is about to doze off to the rhythm of Gamora’s breathing, Gamora says, “Could you take it all away?”

Wanda opens her eyes and looks up at the other woman. Though the room is dark, Gamora’s eyes are fierce, her gaze fixed. “Take what away?”

Gamora sighs. “The bad things. The pain. Everything that stays in my mind even when I don’t want it to.”

Wanda leans up on an elbow. “That sounds like a very easy way out.”

“Perhaps,” Gamora says, closing her eyes once more. She’s so very hard to read, her face severe and lovely, her steeliness practiced. “But sometimes the easy way is preferred.” She rolls over, her back turned to Wanda. “Let’s sleep now. Forget I said anything.”

Wanda sits up in bed long after Gamora’s breathing evens out, thinking. It _would_ be easy, devastatingly so, to nudge inside Gamora’s mind and tinker around, replace this with that, remove things, add pleasant memories. It would be like a game. She doesn’t _know_ this woman, does not know her pain or her happiness, doesn’t know which things should remain untouched.

It would be _too_ easy. So Wanda lies back down, back turned to Gamora, and wills herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem.


End file.
